


New Asgard

by mazabm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), a serious telling of what it takes to be king, fuck dr strange lmao, ignoring of whatever gone happen in infinity war, someone help thor be what is required of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazabm/pseuds/mazabm
Summary: Thor meets the woman who birthed him and learns to be a king.  He is not alone, and he never will be.Thor does what he must and has Loki hide New Asgard from the mortals like it will fix all their problems, it does not.





	New Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to play with Thor as king in a non-accepting world before the inevitable destruction of the Infinity War.

Thor is still their king.

There are less stars in Midgard. There are different stars in Midgard. There used to be so many more stars. He tells that to anyone who will listen, he tells them that universe is full of life and Midgard is so locked away in her own orb she cannot feel it. He tells them there are so many more stars when they open their eyes. He tries to tell them, anyone who will listen. For Midgard is a globe not in the center of the universe but in a small galaxy that rotates around a sun.

Thor is a king, he has no crown, he has no land for his name. He has people who have sworn their lives to him. He has friends who wish to see him smile again. He lands his people on the cliffs where Odin took his last breath. He feels helpless, he buries his hands in the dirt, wishes for a blessing from someone, no one answers him. Heimdall watches him with careful eyes, Valkyrie wears her armor with pride and his brother, his brother listens. The people still follow him.

He looks out on the sea with the knowledge that he will have to build a kingdom unlike any before it. Unconnected from the realms that his father ruled, he is a king with nothing but the glory of his people. He must make his kingdom not because he has any choice, not for his family, not for some legacy, but because Asgard the people must survive where their world did not.

Asgard the people must stand for what Asgard the land should have stood for.

But it is not that simple. The Asgardians are farther ahead of the Midgardians in their ways and in some the Midgardians are further ahead than them. He encourages his people to explore whatever reminds them of home. Midgardians are not so quick to let an “alien race” within their homes. They are cruel, they are so scared, so Thor does what he must.

“Hide us.” He says to his brother, in the cover of night, and in the dim light, he is sure Loki can see his fear. “We must return to myth.”

A serpent surrounds them, mist covers the tops of their homes, his brother is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, they will never be found again.  
At least that is what he wants to believe, but the old Gods are awaking, and the heroes of old are coming home. And Thor is a king in a land with only people who are his.

 

* * *

 

“The Asgardians are gone!” Strange sweeps into the Tony’s office, his cloak whirling around him. Tony rolls his eyes because how dramatic was this guy really.

“Gone?” Bruce asks, worry clear in his face. Tony still does not know the full story of what really went on out there, but he knows that Banner is much closer to the Space Princes then he was before.

“I was monitoring them since they entered out atmosphere.”

“Don’t think anyone asked you to do that.” Tony mutters. Pretentious asshole.

“They vanished, they were in Norway and now they are gone.”

“The U.N isn’t gonna like that.” Tony glances at Bruce who is clenching his fists. “Bruce?”

“I don’t like this.” The man says.

“A civilization of super powered beings vanishing into midair when their entire world was destroyed is something to dislike.” Tony agrees.

“Thor is our friend we have to find him.” Oh, Banner is going the noble route, the right thing to do route.

“If the Asgardians do not want to be found, and my powers have failed, what can you do, I am sure the Hulk.”

“Hey, shut up.” Tony and Bruce say together, Bruce writing down on his tablet.

“He has seven Ph.Ds.” Tony says proudly. “He can figure it out.” Tony says and Bruce mummers in agreement.

“I’m going to the roof.” He says with a final tap on his tablet.

“He’s going to the roof!” Tony says standing up after smacking his palms to the desk.

“Tony, please.” Bruce says.

Strange stars at them like they have grown two more heads suddenly but follows as they move.

“You might want to stand back.” Bruce says, stretching his hands out, he is standing in the center of the helicopter landing stretching his hand out to the sky.

“Are you going Hulk?” Tony starts to ask. “Bruce,” He is terrified of losing his friend again to the green man even if he never speaks the words aloud.

“Tony, relax.” Bruce says and takes in a deep breath. “Heimdall! I know you can see me! Tell Thor we need him!” He yells into the sky. Silence answers him. He shifts uncomfortably, when Thor told him to do this, he always got the impression it was immediate.

“Well I guess that failed.” Tony starts but Strange holds up a finger.

“Some strange source of magic is near.”

“That would be me.” Bruce almost falls over but shifting out the shadows is Loki?

“You!” Tony exclaims and even though he knows Thor claims his brother has changed and would not be trying to take over Earth any longer, Tony still felt there was not a good bone in the man’s body. Strange is doing something but Loki blinks and the man vanishes.

“Loki!” Bruce starts.

“I didn’t kill him, just getting revenge for something that occurred before. You called us? My brother is a King now he cannot personally answer the calls of mortals.” He says chidingly to Bruce who looks embarrassed. Tony blinks because Loki sounds almost proud. What really happened out there?

“The Asgardians vanished according to Strange and we just wanted to make sure there wasn’t a civilization of Asgardians you know about to murder the entire world.” Keeping it blunt with Loki.

“I have always been… different” And they scoff. “Among the Asgardians and you must know my people means yours no hard, they are gone of my doing.”

“Gone? Where? Asgard is gone.” Bruce says and for a second a look of pain crosses Loki’s face.

“I am aware. We are still here on Midgard but no one, not even your technology can find us if they do not where to look.” Bruce nods like that makes perfect sense.

“That’s cryptic.” Tony mutters.

“My brother wanted you to know that the Avengers are always welcome in New Asgard and if you want to find it you will, or you can do as Banner did and call.”

“Strange?”

“Never will he find us.” His voice is dark and his eyes fierce but okay there is obviously history there. “I am aware that there are Asgardians here on Earth, Sif is one, if you can find her, point her towards us if you will.” A brief image of guilt crosses his face. “With Asgard gone there is no home for Asgardians to return to. Her brother cannot see her, and they fear something has befallen her.”

“Brother?” Bruce asks.

“Hemidall.” Bruce and Tony blink in surprise, that was interesting and unexpected. “I am sure you have more questions, but I have one. If your human governments inquire to where we have gone, I trust you will keep our secret?” Tony juggles that response in his head.

“Yes.” Bruce says at once.

“Anthony?” Loki watches him and years ago Tony thinks he would have been scared. But now, there is no malice in Loki’s eyes.

“Keep from murdering people and we have a deal.” Loki nods his head.

“Deal.” There is a surprising amount of weight behind his words.

“Banner, we expect to see you soon.” Loki says.

“Strange, Loki.” Tony says and Loki smiles.

“You’ll have him returned to you.” Then he vanishes into the shadows he materialized from.

“Loki wait!” Bruce says but the God is gone.  Strange is screaming as he falls from the sky and lands on the concrete of the helicopter pad.

“You okay there?” Tony asks with a smirk

“Loki!” The man snarls. Tony glances at Bruce who looks out into the dark sky with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Something is coming.” The man says, and Tony furls his brow.

“That’s cryptic.” Especially for Bruce.

“He was scared, terrified even.” Banner’s voice sounds far away like he is dreaming.

“Loki? Of what?”

“I don’t know.” He looks Tony in his eyes. “That’s what scares me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the tumblr post http://minorleaguegem.tumblr.com/post/167543417069/if-the-asgardians-make-it-to-earth-thor-is-still


End file.
